


The captain and the Spider

by Alphanon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Just a drabble, Kinda, May is there, Peter is a good kid, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 20:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14656029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphanon/pseuds/Alphanon
Summary: Peter was nervous as hell. And a tiny bit scared. Maybe a bit more scared than he’d like to admit. It’s not every day you meet Captain freaking America standing awkwardly in the hallway.In which Steve is nervous, Peter is forgiving, and some loose ends are tied up.





	The captain and the Spider

Peter was nervous as hell. And a tiny bit scared. Maybe a bit more scared than he’d like to admit. It’s not every day you meet the living legend who was your enemy about a year ago outside your apartment. Not every day you meet the guy who your sorta boss guy has a huge grudge against for ruining his friends legs. Not every day you meet _Captain freaking America_ standing awkwardly in the hallway in a baseball cap and a bomber jacket, when it’s the middle of summer and he should be dying from heat stroke and _does he even get heat stroke how hot is he-_

Peter is broken out of his trance when the Captain extends his hand out. And puts on a relaxed and friendly smile for the boy. If it weren’t for Peters enhanced eyesight, he wouldn’t have noticed the slight nervousness in the Captains expression.

“Hi. I’m Steve Rogers. May I come in?” Steve asks. Peter nods, and stands there dumbfounded for a few seconds before he notices Steve’s hand, still extended, and quickly shakes his hand.

“Um- Hi Mr America- Rogers. Mr Rogers. It’s nice to meet you sir.” Peter answers. He moves out of the doorway to let Steve in, and then closes the door behind him. Peter notices that the Captain still seems to feel a little out of place in the small apartment, and racks his head for someway to make the situation a little less awkward.

“Uh, so my aunt is out at work right now, but do you want anything to drink?” Peter offers. He moves over to the kitchen and opens the fridge, hearing Steve take a seat on the couch in the living room.

“We have… Coke, Water, and Iced Tea. There’s also coffee and normal tea if you want.” _Really._ Normal tea. _Who says normal tea._

“Tea would be nice, thank you.” Steve answered. Peter quickly filled up a jug and started boiling the water, and then got himself a coke before moving over to the living room, taking a spot on the couch with Steve. Neither was about to start a conversation, and as peter started sipping from his drink, he noticed how Steve seemed to be contemplating something. 

“So who were you before the whole.. super soldier thing happened?” Peter asked. It seemed to diffuse some of the tension in the room, and Steve seemed to relax a bit. 

“Nothing special really. Just a kid from Brooklyn.” Steve answered. He looked a little reminiscent. “I was a small kid really. Almost no muscle at all, got sick pretty often, but I survived. I’m honestly surprised I managed to join the army at all.”

Peter tried to imagine Steve like that. He couldn’t quote get his head around how captain America could ever _not_ be ripped as hell, and have the immune system of a God. He gave up pretty quickly.

“What about you?” Peter was caught off guard by the question. “What were you before the spider gig?” Steve continued. Peter thought of all the things he could use to describe himself. _Weak. Small. Looser._ He eventually settled with “Less Irresponsible.” That managed bring out a laugh from the super soldier. 

Happy for managing to make the room less awkward, Peter heard the water stop boiling, and excused himself from the living room to make the tea. After a minute, he returned with Steve’s tea, and handed it over, careful not to let the hot liquid spill over the Avenger. They relaxed on the couch for a minute or so, the awkward silence turning comfortable, before peter broke the silence.

“So, Mr Rogers-“ 

“Steve please” Steve interrupted, with a humoured smile.

“Steve. Um- why are you here exactly?” Peter questioned. Steve’s demeanour turned a lot more uncomfortable.

“-not that I don’t enjoy the company. It gets a bit boring here all alone all day on weekends, _especially_ when you’re not allowed to go on patrol-“ May had insisted that after he woke up at 2AM, drenched in sweat and possibly some tears from a nightmare. Not a pretty sight. “-but, uh, I was just wondering.” Peter finished.

Steve just sat there thinking for a few seconds, and when peter started to wonder if he’d ever answer within the next hour, Steve spoke up.

“I just wanted to apologise.” Steve answered. Peter was caught a little off guard. Why would Captain America want to apologise to him?

“After the whole.. Thanos incident, Tony and the rest of the team decided to revise the accords, point out what’s wrong and inhumane, and rewrite them. During one of our meetings, Tony mentioned something about Spider-Man, and I asked about you, since, well, the last time we met I dropped a freighter on you.” Steve winced. Peter was surprised he still remembered. He had completely forgotten about it a week later.

“It’s fine, don’t worry. It’s definitely not the heaviest thing dropped on me.” Peter joked. His attempt at humour only seemed to make the Avenger more concerned for him. “I’m okay! It all worked out.” Kind of. You don’t just forget nights like those and live on your life peacefully.

“Ok, I believe you” Steve continued. “ But my point is, and I’m sure you hear this enough, you’re a kid.” He finished. Against his will, Peter got a little defensive at that. Steve noticed,

“A kid who can lift a bus is still a kid Peter.” Steve cut him off before he could speak. “ and you fought in a war that killed a countless amount of people, including yourself,” Peter winced at the memory. “-and I know we will be working together soon enough, you’re a talented kid, so I wanted to say sorry for fighting you back there. A kid shouldn’t have to fight people like us.” Steve finished. He let out a small sigh, and Peter took that as his cue.

“ Apology accepted.” Peter said. Steve looked a little surprised at that, and peter let out a small laugh at his face. “ Trust me, it’s okay. I don’t really care about it anyway.You did kind of help bring me back to life.” Peter explained. Steve seemed to accept his answer, and smiled, relieved. 

“Wait. You were locked in ice for, like, a hundred years right?” Peter questioned.

“Pretty much, why?” Steve answered. He felt a little anxious now, expecting some jabs at his age and references he didn’t get.

“Holy _shit_ you haven’t seen Star Wars have you.” Peter finished. It was more of a statement than a question. His mouth hung open in astonishment as Steve slowly shook his head.

They spent the rest of the afternoon having a Star Wars marathon, binge watching every single movie, commenting on the inaccuracies of space now that they had experience, Steve listening as Peter explained every line that happened to be a reference, Laughing and crying for the rest of the day.

When May finally got home, she found two superheroes asleep on her couch, the credits of _Star Wars : The Force Awakens_ rolling across the TV

**Author's Note:**

> Haven’t worked on any tics in a long time, so I hope it wasn’t that bad! Please recommend any ideas for five if you have any, I’m Pretty much always open for ideas.


End file.
